1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a casing of heat pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat pipes have excellent heat transfer performance due to their low thermal resistance, and are therefore an effective means for transfer or dissipation of heat from heat sources. Currently, heat pipes are widely used for removing heat from heat-generating components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers.
A heat pipe is usually a vacuum casing containing a working medium therein. The working medium is employed to carry, under phase transitions between liquid state and vapor state, thermal energy from an evaporator section to a condenser section of the heat pipe. Preferably, a wick structure is provided inside the heat pipe, lining an inner wall of the casing, for drawing the working medium back to the evaporator section after it is condensed at the condenser section. A flat heat pipe is usually made by flatting a round heat pipe. However, the casing of the heat pipe is easily damaged in a machining process thereby reducing the heat transfer capability of the heat pipe.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a manufacturing method of a casing of a heat pipe having a satisfactory heat transfer capability without the casing being flattened.